


【索香】以身饲虎

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 失忆的厨子，没啥好说的就是一辆脏脏的车罢了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 索香 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	【索香】以身饲虎

“来做吧。”那个男人说着，捧着他的脸不由分说地亲了过来。

山治没有拒绝，不如说他没有可以拒绝的理由。虽然想破脑袋都不明白自己怎么会和一个肌肉虬结、一只手能把自己拎起来、左看右看都与美丽淑女这一形象无缘的绿藻头是恋人关系。但醒来第一眼看到的就是他，房间里也到处充满了共同生活的痕迹，对于恋人这一说辞，失忆的山治根本找不出任何证据来否认，他只能相信。

他当然想过分手，每次都是话头刚起，就被这个叫索隆的绿藻头以各种方式戳中了心中隐隐作痛的良知，故而分手这件事，就成了每天想，却每天都是空想，最后连想一想都放弃，只能接受自己有一个交往两年的男友的现实。

经过一个月的缓冲，山治对这件事基本已经适应良好了。

而且接吻和相互抚慰的时候并没有不适或奇怪的感觉，反而很习以为常，这就更让山治的怀疑像个笑话：你这混蛋不会是趁我什么都不记得了，在骗我吧？

然而转念一想，自己好像也没什么能被骗的。醒过来之后，山治第一时间检查了自己的身份证件还有银行账户，从十分富余的资金数字来看，应该无人动过他的私有财产。而生病的这段时间里，日常花销全都是索隆付的，欺骗失忆病人是为了谋财害命这一阴谋论，完全不能成立。

至于其他的——罗罗诺亚·索隆，这个一看就毫无照顾人的经验，连熬个粥都差点把厨房炸掉的人，在自己生病期间，堪称爱护刚出生的雏鸡一样小心翼翼的陪护至今，山治没有办法对这份心意视而不见。

结论就是，除了恋人，没理由能做到这种程度。

这样想着的山治搂着索隆的肩背，放肆自己沉溺于这个深吻中。这家伙的吻也很有个人特点，除了侵入和掠夺没有其他的，是个只会进攻的男人。额头还缠着纱布的山治一开始还有心炫耀一下自己的吻技，但没一会儿就因为缺氧而张着嘴，沦落到任人随意在唇齿间扫荡的份。

索隆护在他脑后的一手向下滑，像拎猫一样扣住他的后颈，另一只手从睡衣下摆探进去。这场病让山治瘦了很多，听说在醒来前他就足足昏迷了十天。本就削瘦的身体在空荡荡的睡衣下更加伶仃，好像折一折就能掰成两半。

倘若指望索隆会因为这种程度的“惨”，就表现出放弃底线的怜惜，那就大错特错。实际上他虽然每天换着法儿的叫外送，以期把山治丢掉的肉将养回来，一边却又热衷于在床上，把这个可怜的、失去记忆的病号摧折成各种难堪而不能动弹的姿势。反正山治的韧性好得惊人，不管是多过分的姿势都可以轻而易举的做到，为此，索隆不止一次在山治被性欲冲荡得神志不清时，在他耳边说他很色。

很色，很可爱，又很可怜，让人不欺负一下都不行。

要说山治对这段理不清的恋人关系唯一适应不良的地方，大概就是插入性的性行为。接吻、帮对方打飞机甚至口交，这都没什么大不了的。但第一次被插入的时候，山治可是切切实实地因为抗拒和不适而激烈挣扎过的。他总觉得这是一件很可怕的事情，虽然他一看到索隆就有难言的熟悉感，相互抚慰的时候也因为熟悉的快感而毫不抗拒，但他对于自己被插入这件事，有种本能上的排斥和恐惧。

不管怎么说，他都觉得自己还是更喜欢美丽的淑女啊……自己被插的话，好奇怪……

用了过去时态来描述这件事，说明最终他还是没有反抗之力地被插入了。按理说他们都是两年的恋人了（索隆语），那晚肯定不是初夜，但山治的表现，与其说毫不游刃有余，不如说是有点凄惨。

他根本没办法抵抗微醺的索隆，甚至，他明白索隆那时连发酒疯都谈不上，是在清醒地逼迫他。山治因此而恐惧，吓得牙关颤颤地发抖。

前面的一切都很正常，从接吻，到互相口交，如果实在不行的话，他会把腿并拢让索隆插入腿间。但索隆的手指却在随后摸到他藏在臀缝里的、和男友的性器相比，小得可怜的入口时，山治像一只被掐住喉咙的鸡，在床上梗着脖子，用脚胡乱地踢踏推拒起来。

然而，他没办法反抗。

他本来就在病中，脑袋上的伤口还在绷带下针扎般地刺痛着，又失去了过往的全部记忆，踢来踢去的双腿就像个孩子无力地在挥舞木棍。索隆像山一样压在他身上，一只手就能扣住他的手腕，他挺动腰腹摇着头喊：停下！停下！不要！别！事后他觉得自己当时的模样该和砧板上垂死挣扎的鱼没有两样。  
索隆强硬地用阴茎进入了他的身体，山治嗬哈嗬哈地粗喘着，金灿灿的头发被挣扎时的汗液打湿，在枕头上蹭乱，于昏暗的灯光照射下，蒙上一层暗淡的灰。

被半强迫的插入，他却没有受伤，索隆给他做了充分的扩张，甚至顾及着他那时才刚恢复不久的身体，只做一次就放过他了。尽管如此，事前费尽全力的挣扎，和快得让人跟不上节奏的抽插，让他在被内射时像条狗似的趴跪在床上，两条腿像面条似的颤巍巍地抖，屁股高高撅起来，被插完的入口空虚地收缩着，好像完全被肏成索隆阴茎的形状了。

他是有爽到的，不如说，爽的有点过头了。脑子、记忆、灵魂，都要跟着精液一起射飞了的爽。

但这并不抵消他对这一切的恐惧。

然而，时间是最好的良药。这句至理名言很好地解释了山治的心态转变。从第一次的拼命挣扎却被得逞，到第二次的努力推拒却被得逞，到第三次的犹犹豫豫却被得逞……现在的山治，在脱下裤子之后，已经能非常自觉地翻身跪趴在床上，撅起自己的屁股来满足恋人的全部欲望了。

他在下腹垫了一个枕头，闭目咬牙地感受着在自己的屁股洞里不断摸索的手指，那是索隆的手指，他知道的很清楚，他还知道索隆每次做之前都会特地把手上的戒指摘下来，据说那是他送给绿藻头的第一份情人节礼物。

山治并不想看到索隆为自己做准备工作的过程，尽管现在他对于被插进去之后的活塞运动已不那么排斥，但在插入之前，要让那个不应该用来性交的器官谄媚地打开入口，迎接毫不温柔的侵入者——这所有的准备工作，山治并不想知道。

他不想知道自己趴在床上撅着屁股把屁眼送到别人面前等着被操的情态是什么样子，也不想知道自己被插爽之后是什么表情，可以的话他也很想只是“尽义务”地撅着屁股满足男友的欲望，将情绪和快感全部抽离。但他做不到，他不能否认索隆太会肏他的洞，每次都能狠狠碾过他的腺点，让他爽得像个白痴似的只会吐着舌头一边流口水一边哀哀叫唤。

已经准备好了。

索隆拍拍他的屁股，发出啪啪两声响。山治涨红了脸翻过身，面对着索隆躺下，这两天他的恋人偏爱传教士体位，所以他们要面对面的躺着。

山治目光游移地飘向别处，努力让自己看不到索隆扶着阴茎对准入口慢慢插入的过程。但眼睛不看，身体却加倍敏感，男友的尺寸和形状实在太傲人了，虽然之后会被肏的很爽，刚进入的时候却总是不太舒服的，像是被堵住了血液的通路，让他只能脑袋充血地发懵。

他很快就没空想这些乱七八糟的了，几乎每天都有的充分的性交，让他的身体处于极为敏感的状态。如果说第一次被插的时候，山治还是一颗青涩的硬桃，那么如今，他已足够成熟软烂，丰沛多汁。

他被索隆的阴茎肏熟了。

现在连扩张的时间都缩短了，下面的洞好像有自主意识一样，知道谁是它的主人，只要索隆一进入，就只会谄媚又丢脸地去讨好那个大家伙，生怕自己被鞭打得还不够。索隆摸着他的脑袋夸他，像吻孩子似的亲亲山治的眉毛和眼睛，用那该死的低哑，又他妈性感得要死人的声音夸山治，说他好会夹，把他吸得好爽。

山治被这样的夸奖鼓舞了，他卖力地含着索隆的唇舌吮吸，想用自己出色的吻技让索隆更爽。

每到这时，山治都觉得自己一定超他妈喜欢罗罗诺亚·索隆这个男人，爱死了的地步。怎么会被夸一夸自己色情又会吸，就想要用全部的力气来让他高兴，让他再夸自己更多。除了爱没有别的解释了，他可以为了索隆付出一切，他想要爱护他、保护他、为他牺牲，让他永远都这么不知分寸地进攻、进攻、进攻，然后赢得一切。

他头脑迷糊，灵魂飘摇，脑浆都要在性交中从下体流光了一样。

传教士体位做到山治以为自己会在索隆身下化成一滩黄油的时候，索隆掐着山治的下巴，含着他的耳垂，在他耳廓边低哑地喘息着说：腿再开大一点。

简直就是魔音穿耳，这声音犹如液体从耳朵里倒进去，浇湿了山治的灵魂。他睁着迷蒙的双眼乖乖照做，腿被拉开到最大，近乎岔开了一字马。而后又被拎着脚腕抬起，压在肩头，被顶得一拱一拱地蹭着床头，几缕湿乎又凌乱的发丝弯曲又直，直又弯曲，每次都差一点就撞到头。

做到后面就有点可怕了，快感堆积太多，浑身都因高热而发红，下面的穴口套着大阴茎进去又出来，山治胡乱挥舞手臂，咬着索隆的肩膀，在他背后挠出一道道抓痕。

要死了，要死了，要死了。

山治眸光涣散地吐着舌头，津液从嘴角流下，在枕头上洇出湿乎乎一小滩，头发被汗水和口水透湿，像蛛网般贴在脸颊上，额上绑的绷带被蹭乱蹭松，张张嘴，连叫都叫不出来了。

被内射的时候，山治绷着脚背浑身抽抽，眼泪不受控制地往下淌，却没人替他抹去。用完了他身体的、他在做爱时觉得自己爱逾姓名的男友趴在他身上，咬他的脖子、锁骨，含着他像个弱智似的伸在外面收不回去的舌头，吸得砸砸响。

亲完之后，索隆把头埋在山治的颈窝，像只大动物的幼崽般黏黏糊糊地和人挨着。山治哆哆嗦嗦地抱着他的头，一手刺啦啦的绿毛，但……好温顺，好粘人，他是用身体把这头野生的凶兽驯服了吗？

度过了无言又缠绵的片刻温存，索隆摸着他腰部的手又向到下去，捏着他的臀肉，搓面团似的揉起来，他意识到索隆又勃起了，这是再来一次的信号。  
体力有点跟不上了……山治虚虚地合上膝盖，偏过头咬着自己的手指，有点受不住地哭起来。怎么变成这样了呢，他好像、他明明、他……他喜欢漂亮淑女的啊……

被驯服的猛兽抬头看他，左耳的耳坠在昏暗而模糊光影里催眠似的摇晃、摇晃，山治一边哭，一边摸他的耳朵，摸他的耳坠，像揉一只动物园里的乖巧的老虎。

老虎冲他笑起来，咧开森森的白牙。

他又一次以身饲虎。

**Author's Note:**

> 车之外的剧情，简单来说就是，深柜山治和索隆达成了不做到最后一步的炮友协议，只在需要解决欲望的时候约，然后还不给人插，搞完之后继续对漂亮淑女大献殷勤大发花痴一副势要找到自己心中的女神奉献一切的蠢样。中间发生了一些事情，总之索隆喜欢上了山治想要和人好好谈恋爱，发展一段正经严肃包含所有权的正当关系，深柜山治虽然早已爱上索隆，却受困于花痴本能和多年来“为了Lady奉献一切”的自我定位，严词拒绝，可能还说了点比较难听的话（看蛋糕岛厨子还蛮会演这种角色说一些混蛋话的）  
> 然后因为意外失忆了，索隆大概犹豫了0.1秒就决定先把生米煮承受饭再说，而且他能感觉到山治是喜欢自己的，只不过口嫌体正直，心里九曲十八弯地喜欢着，嘴上一句滚蛋臭绿藻。  
> 于是开启了快乐又性福的失忆同居生活。  
> 当然啦，恢复记忆真相大白之后，厨子肯定还有得磨，到时候又可以借口玩其他play了。不过以后的事以后再说吧，结局当然是毫无疑问的HE。  
> 我的废话说完了。


End file.
